


Close is not close enough

by avengerpercy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, Alternate Universe - All For The Game Fusion, Andreil, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), M/M, No Beta, POV Andrew Minyard, Secret Relationship, Seth Gordon Lives, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Wholesome Twinyards, aftg, andrew is a momma duck, kevaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: Andrew and Neil are a thing, and they are not planning on telling the others about them.Until Neil thinks Aaron is Andrew and asks for a kiss.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208
Collections: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021





	Close is not close enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attfna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attfna/gifts).



> Hey! I had so much fun writing this one, but I couldn’t make it longer (I’m having an awful block so...yikes) I hope you like it. I read the lyrics of the song (MakeDamSure) and tried to follow the *vibes*
> 
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYYLBTB3GgQ

Everything about Neil was red. It probably was because of the red lights that illuminated the “modern” jukebox bar where Andrew liked to spend the nights where he didn’t have to study. Which was most of his nights as though his memory was a burden, it never failed him to pass his classes with good grades. 

Neil was also in the bar. Eden’s was a good place, a safe space. He sat down with a few people that Andrew unfortunately knew, and he probably would not look at his direction all night long. Not that Andrew cared. Not even a little bit. 

“Stop glaring. Josten is going to notice and I don’t really want to talk to him.” Aaron mumbled. He absolutely hated Neil, they had two classes together and Jostan was better than him in both of them. Andrew could not see how this had anything to do with him. 

Neil was talking to his friends a few tables away, eating something that looked suspiciously like a salad. Maybe Andrew had picked his crush wrongly, eating salad at a bar was a crime. He was sure, he was majoring in criminal law and Josten would probably be locked up for life for this crime. Kevin Day was beside him, gesturing with his hands while arguing with Seth Gordon. Matt Boyd was laughing at everything they said, so it probably was a petty argument. 

Josten turned his head and their eyes met. His piercing blue eyes gazed at him, and he arched one eyebrow and gave him a side smile. Andrew just narrowed his eyes at him. Was this flirting? He thought it was flirting. 

“Ew” Aaron said “stop flirting like this, I’m literally here.”

Yep, definitely flirting. 

“I had to watch you and the Eiffel Tower sucking each other's souls through the mouth just a few minutes ago, so I don’t think you can complain.”

“ _ Of course _ I can complain. This is  _ Neil Josten _ . You could flirt with literally anyone in this campus so  _ why  _ are you flirting with my arch enemy?”

Aaron sulked, looking very displeased. 

“Aaron, he is not your enemy. You just have to be a big boy and accept that you’re not that good at math and physics. Or just accept that he is better.”

_ This  _ was disgusting. Andrew just couldn’t believe that someone could like studying math and numbers and all that shit. It was the absolutely fucking worse. 

“Fuck you, ugly piece of shit.” Aaron replied. 

“We literally have the same face, Aaron.” Andrew rolled his eyes.

Aaron just got up and went away, probably to change the music or order another drink. Andrew started thinking of the thing that he most did these days. Or weeks. Or maybe months. Neil Josten and his pretty face and fun words. 

They met because of Kevin, who was dating Aaron. Andrew had no idea how  _ that  _ happened, but okay. At least he didn’t look like an idiot when he and Neil kissed, as Kevin was at least a foot higher than Aaron and Day looked like a giraffe trying to eat from the floor when he and his twin were making out. 

But Josten was just a few inches higher than him. Perfect. They were made for each other. They had kissed a lot in the last months. He drank his soda, as he was the designated driver for the night. He could see that Neil was drinking alcohol, and prepared himself for what mess he was going to make if he got wasted. You can never trust a drunk Neil.

The bar, Eden’s, was very popular among the students. You could choose the songs (if you were lucky with the machines), it had a quiet bar on the second floor, where Andrew was. The first floor was a dance floor, and it was too dark down there for Andrew to be comfortable. Nicky was down there, dancing with a few friends, and Aaron would join him soon.

In the other table, Kevin and Neil had already disappeared, probably dancing already. Andrew wanted to keep an eye on Neil, but almost no one knew that they were a thing so it was better if he stayed exactly where he was. Betsy knew because she was his therapist. Kevin knew because he lived with Neil. 

“I’m going down there, Kevin already left.” Aaron said when he got closer to the table. He had bought a new soda and french fries. Guess he wasn't that useless.

“I’m not your keeper.” Andrew said while munching in the fries. They were crispy but soft inside, still warm and salt in the way that he liked.

“You sure act like you are, momma duck.” he said and dodged when Andrew threw a french frie on his head. The upperclassman started calling him that in his first year, as he was always taking care of Aaron and Nicky, and eventually Kevin when he decided that he wanted to be the bane of his existence.

Andrew paid closer attention to his twin’s clothes.

“Why the fuck are you wearing all black? They are going to see you on the dance floor and think that you are me. You don’t even know how to dance, you’re going to embarass me and ruin my reputation.” Andrew considered shaving Aaron’s head right there and right at the moment, he could not have anyone thinking that he was dancing in a jukebox bar. Gross. 

“Shut up, Kevin said I look hot when I’m dancing.”

“He is Kevin, his opinion does not count. I’m sure he said it just to get you to kiss him, it’s clearly a lie.”

Aaron huffed and finished his drink.

“You are so annoying, you need to get laid.” 

Andrew was going to throw another frie at him but he was quicker and ran towards the stairs. Coward. 

After Aaron went away, Andrew had literally nothing to do, so he grabbed his kindle to get some reading done. A true collage student trying to read all the texts, which was almost impossible. The loud music didn't bother him, and the people kept away for him (he really had a reputation).

“Hey there, pretty blonde.” He heard a familiar voice, and Roland took a seat in front of him. He was wearing the bar uniform, and a bandana on his head. “It’s been a while, everything good?”

Andrew nodded. Since he had started his  _ thing _ with Neil months ago, he didn't look for Roland for their hookups. Rolland narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Are you dating?”

“I’m not dating anyone.” Andrew said. Rolands eyes got bigger and he shouted-whispered.

“OH MY GOD WHO ARE YOU DATING?” 

Andrew sighted.

“I just told you that I am not dating anyone.”

"Bullshit'. I don't believe you”

Andrew wondered what he had done to deserve this punishment.

“Why.” 

“Is it Neil?” Andrew stilled. How the fuck…? Not that they were dating. 

“...no”

“Oh my God IT IS Neil!”

“Shut up.”

“I can’t shut up, you know I was just messing with you but you totally gave yourself away. If you weren't really dating him you wouldn't even reply to my question.”

“You do remember I have knives, right”

“I’m too pretty to be murdered and you know that.” He said and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you and Neil are going to marry and adopt two cats that will have ridiculous names.”

“We are not dating. There's nothing between me and Nei-”

“ANDREW WHAT THE FUCK?” He heard someone shout. So much for peace. He looked around and saw Aaron stomping his way to the table. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“You already said that,” Andrew noted.

“Why are you shouting?” Roland asked, curious.

“I’m shouting because Josten asked to kiss me??? Andrew, why did Josten ask to kiss me.”

“You should ask him that.” Did Neil mistake him for Aaron? He would have to kill the redhead for such atrocity.

“I was on the dancing floor waiting for Kevin to come back and he just came next to me and asked to kiss me? He was drunk but I don’t think there's enough alcohol in the world to make him think that I would want to kiss him, crazy right?”

Well at least Aaron didn't notice that Neil had thought that he was Andrew. But Roland had. He gave Andrew a shit-eating grin. 

“Thank you Aaron.” He got up. “I have to get back.” He went to the door for staff only and Aaron sat in his place.

“Crazy.” 

Aaron eyed him.

Narrowed his eyes.

Glared at him.

“You didn't."

He did.

“Andrew tell me you didn't.”

Andrew kept quiet and took a sip of his soda.

Aaron dropped his head on the table with a loud  _ thud. _

“Fuck, you did it.”

“I don't know what youre talking about.”

He did.

“I cant belive you’re fucking with Neil Josten! Why would you let him see us naked? You know he is my enemy and now he saw my dick”

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“I didn't let him see  _ us  _ naked.”

“Thank God you’re not fucking him.’

“...I let him see  _ me  _ naked.”

Aaron screamed.

  
  
  


————

Neil was sprawled at his bed, warming up in a stream of sunlight. The smoke from Andrew’s cigarette filled the room, making his head a little fuzzy. He wasn't wearing anything, and his scars were bare. After the fiasco at Eden’s, where Nicky and Aaron wouldn't stop talking about andrewandneil. For different reasons, of course. Nicky was delighted and Aaron… Well, Aaron was not delighted. 

After leaving his family safe in their beds and taking a shower, he made his way to Neil’s apartment. The rich fuck didn’t live at the dorms like a normal student, he lived in a big ass apartment with Kevin. Day was the one who opened the door, looking like he was hit by a truck.

“Neil is showering. Wait for him in his bedroom… or don't, I don't care.”

Oh, it was so good to be loved.

So Andrew went to Neil’s bedroom, and was going to just lay a little bit in the bed to wait for him, but he fell asleep and only woke up in the next day.

So now, he was watching Neil sleep. Normally Neil would wake up first, but he must be tired of the drinking last night, and it was still pretty ealy. Andrew got up to throw the stub of his cigarette away and then he went to the kitchen to raid the fridge. He found some orange juice (natural, of course), and drank the liquid. He didn't have anything to do, so he decided to go back to bed.

When he got up on the mattress Neil stirred a little bit, but did not wake up. They were close, but somehow it didn't seem close enough. Andrew couldn't believe that he was letting someone in so easily, but it was just how the things were with Neil in the last months. Sometimes Andrew just wanted to break him down so badly for making him feel like this. For making him feel. But he would never hurt Neil. Not on purpose.

Well, he kinda deserved a smack on the back of his head for thinking that Aaron was him and consequently, outing them. He was almost grateful that Aaron hated Neil’s guts, he wanted to puke just imagining Neil and Aaron kissing. Ew.

He drifted off, and when he woke up again Neil was staring at him. Andrew raised one eyebrow and he gave a sheepish smile.

“Oops?”

“You thought that Aaron was me and tried to kiss him, and all you say is ‘oops’?” His voice was hoarse from sleep. “And now they know about us. I hate you so much.”

Neil laughed.

“So now there is an ‘us’? Good to know.”

“Someday I will kill you.” Andrew said and rolled on the bed, until he was on top of Neil with all his weight. Neil grunted.

“Oof”

“I’m gonna squish you until you die. Suffer you menace.”

“I can think of worsts ways to die.” The taller one said smiling. “But if you kill me, who is going to make you the pancakes in the exact way that you like? I’m sure it won’t be Kevin or Aaron, and Nicky will burn down the kitchen trying to make the homemade strawberry jam.” He sighted dramatically. “So sad. No pancakes for Andrew.”

“Okay, you can live. For now. Just until I find someone who can make me the pancakes.”

He rolled off Neil, who smiled even more. Andrew couldn’t believe this was his life. 

“Well, I can think of… fun ways to make up for last night.” Neil said, suggestive. 

And who was Andrew to refuse Neil like that? It wouldn’t be polite. 

Andrew could be very, very polite when he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment or a kudo, I really love interacting with the readers. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
